Soldier
by TwilightSickness
Summary: Friday Night Bites Contest Entry by Shalonne. Song title: Soldier


**Stephenie Meyer Owns all things Twilight. **

**Soldier **

Private Edward Anthony Cullen waited on the gurney he had been brought in on for the medic to arrive. As he sat, he looked out through the only window in the room, which had a nice view of his current post. He was stationed at Fort Benning to complete his military occupational specialty, MOS, sniper in the U.S. Army. During the ghillie suit exercise, Edward had managed to locate, with the meat of his inner-left thigh, some other soldier's dropped M9 bayonet. As he sat there holding his leg together with his hands, Edward fervently hoped that soldier met with an ass kicking real soon. Judging by the rust on the bayonet, though, that other soldier was probably retired by now and playing golf in Florida. Edward just hoped that this injury would not get in the way of his deployment to Iraq in a couple months.

Edward had been waiting for about fifteen minutes when he finally heard someone approaching. He brought his upper body to attention as well as he could and hoped that the medic about to arrive knew what he was doing. Some of them seemed fresh off the bus, and it sucked to have them work on you. What Edward was not prepared for was the female medic who ended up striding into the room, clearly ready to take care of his leg since she was carrying a suture kit. The thought of a woman having a needle that close to his manhood was a bit unnerving. It didn't matter how good with that pig sticker she was; only another guy would understand exactly how important it was to stay as far away from the family jewels as possible while putting in those stitches. Not to mention, she was pretty fucking hot and was going to be between his legs, inches away from his jock. He was scared he'd get a prick in his prick if said prick showed any unwanted interest in the medic. Not that he could blame his jock, though; she was petite with firm, athletic curves, yet soft where it counted. Chocolate brown hair and eyes… eyes with a definite sensual cast to them… completed the package and put the final nail in ol' Jock's coffin. He was a goner for sure.

"Private Cullen? I'm Specialist Swan. I was informed you needed to be stitched up today. Can you show me where you're injured?" Her voice sounded smart, sexy and slightly amused all at once. Jock was stirring with interest; wanting to hear that voice talk directly to him.

"Yes, ma'am, right here between my hands." Edward slowly raised his palms up but kept pressure with his finger tips so that he didn't start gushing blood while Specialist Swan checked his cut. She squatted down between his legs to get a better look. Edward raised his eyes to the ceiling and started practicing Morse code in his head to try to keep Jock unaware of what was going on just inches away from where he was confined.

Isabella 'Bella' Swan took a good look at the cut on Private Cullen's leg. It was a bad one and would definitely need the stitches she was prepared to administer. She rose up from the floor and stepped back a couple feet to give him a little space as she talked. Only an absolute idiot would be unaware of the effect she had on these young men she took care of and, she was not that idiot. Bella was used to the soldiers being uncomfortable around her and tried to make it as easy on them as possible by being efficient and professional. She had to admit, though, this particular soldier was right up her alley, and she would much rather be meeting him under different circumstances. His hair was the color of her favorite beer, Killian's Irish Red, and his eyes were a deep forest green. The irises had amber flecks in them, rimmed in black, _the_ sexiest eyes she had ever seen. _Keep it together, Swan; this guy is in sniper school, no distractions permitted._

"Okay, Private, I've done this many times, so please don't worry. You're going to need between 15 and 20 stitches. The stitches will dissolve on their own after forty-five days or so, and you'll be left with a slight scar. I'm going to inject a local anesthetic in the wound so you don't feel the actual stitches going in; the shot itself does sting a bit until the area goes numb. Any questions?" Bella looked at Private Cullen with what she hoped was a professional expression. She was very afraid that her "sex eyebrow" as her friend, Alice, liked to call it, was making an appearance.

Edward was trying real hard to pay attention to what _the medic_ was saying but one of her eyebrows was driving him crazy. It was up a little bit off from the other one, and he didn't know quite what it was, but it was as if the fucking thing was talking to him. _I may be just an eyebrow, but I can make your cock beg for mercy. _Thinking that he had spent too much time in the sun to be responsible for rational thought, Edward just gave a simple, "no ma'am" to Specialist Swan when she asked if he had any questions.

Now it was time for Bella to deliver the really good news to Private Cullen.

"In order for me to get to the wound correctly, we're going to need to either cut away the pant leg surrounding the area or you'll need to take off your pants. Do you have a preference?" Bella could hear her hot girl below start to take an interest as words started appearing in her mind as if in neon, _Take them off! Take them off! Take them off! _When the fuck her vagina had started sounding like a cheerleader was beyond her.

"The pants are already ruined, so you can just cut them," he replied quickly. There was no way Edward would be able to keep Jock out of the action if he didn't have that extra bit of material between him and her.

Bella tried to hide her disappointment as much as she could and went ahead with cutting up the seam and then around his leg a few inches above the wound. Try as she might, she couldn't get the scissors all the way around without the back of her hand brushing up against his crotch. She swore she felt something jump, even though she moved her hand away as fast as possible.

Keeping her eyes off of Private Cullen's face, she tried to control the blush flooding her cheeks. This was so embarrassing; it had to be the most ridiculous, unprofessional medic visit in the history of women in the Army. She felt like she was letting her whole gender down. As she readied the anesthetic, she gave her hot girl below a good talking to.

_"He's a patient, you can't have him."_

_"I don't give a fuck; I want him. He's hot, and you haven't fed me anything in months."_

_"I'll get kicked out of the Army! They'll go back to men only. Do you really want to set women back an entire half-century?"_

_"I don't care; I didn't want to join the Army anyway. I wanted to move to Vegas and become a high class hooker."_

_"You're such a slut!"_

_"Right back at ya, baby."_

Bella gave up on talking sense to her vagina and got ready to administer the anesthetic. She took her needle and stepped back into the area between the Private's legs, still not looking him in the eye.

"Private, this is where it's going to hurt. If it helps, start counting to 30. By the time you're done, the area should be numb." Bella was very proud that she had given her little 'count to 30 spiel' in a professional voice.

Edward needed that shot like a fat kid needed cake; anything to make Jock go back to sleep after his fucking jump for joy at a little back-of-the-hand action. Fucking pathetic what a few months of celibacy will do to a cock. A needle stick in an open wound would make him turtle himself quick as a snake in shit.

"Ahh!" _Fuck that hurt_. Edward started frantically counting as fast as he could, hoping the pain would go away. He didn't realize he was doing it aloud until he heard Specialist Swan address him again.

"I'm sorry, Private Cullen; I should have specified that you would be counting off in seconds." She felt bad but she couldn't entirely hide the amusement in her voice.

"Thanks. I guess that was kind of stupid of me."

"It's all right, Private, the pain should be gone now. Can you confirm?"

Edward realized the pain was actually, in fact, gone, and he could finally relax his muscle a bit. He watched with interest as she moved the needle through his flesh, closing up the wound.

Concentration was broken for both of them when 'Soldier' by Destiny's Child started blaring through the room. Luckily, both of them were well trained and neither jumped. Bella carefully laid the needle down and then grabbed her phone and sent the call to voice mail as fast as possible. From the look on Private Cullen's face, though, she wasn't quite fast enough. He looked pissed.

"I'm sorry, Private; I forgot to turn the ringer off when I arrived this morning. I know an interruption right now is the last thing you want."

Edward realized Specialist Swan thought he was pissed that the phone went off; he could give a fuck less about that—it was the song that bothered him. He hated that glorified thug shit. _He _was a soldier. _He _was going off to war. The title "soldier" shouldn't be used to refer to some gangster selling drugs to kids and shooting innocent bystanders. Edward wouldn't have thought that someone who seemed as intelligent as she did would be into that music.

"It's fine Specialist Swan; I do it all the time, too. It's just not one of my favorite songs," he said tightly, just wanting to drop the subject.

Bella cocked her head at Edward and studied him a moment. She certainly wouldn't have ever chosen that song for her phone; she was a country girl. It was Alice who was always trying to broaden her horizons and had taken to changing her phone ringers whenever she could get away with it. Still, the song had a definite message—one that she thought might actually help Edward understand the people that lived where he was going.

"Private Cullen, I'm curious; why does the song bother you?" Bella got back to work stitching the leg and figured they could chat a bit while she worked to help keep his mind off of the needle moving through his flesh.

Edward was surprised she even had to ask since it was perfectly obvious to him. Maybe she wasn't as smart as she appeared, even if she was a medic. He was irritated at the way the conversation was going so wasn't as polite as he normally would have been.

"Look, I'm about to head to Iraq to help defend this country of ours. That's what a soldier does, and I'm proud to do it. A soldier is not a parasitic gang-banger selling drugs and driving fancy cars. No one is going to really look up to someone like that." Edward tried to keep his voice level but could tell his anger was getting the better of him.

Bella was a little surprised at how mad her patient had gotten over what was clearly a hot topic for him. She could see his side of it, though, and was glad that it had nothing to do with race or bias against anyone but criminals. There were certainly lyrics in the song that alluded to drug use and gang activities.

"Okay, Private, I understand where you're coming from, but I need you to try and calm down a bit. You'll bleed more if you raise your blood pressure; then I'll have a bigger mess to clean up." Bella risked looking up at him and gave him a quick smile to let him know she was kidding.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to diffuse him. He knew he had a temper, and one of his biggest fears was that it would get in the way of his sniper training. A sniper had to be calm at all times, since the slightest elevation of the nervous system could throw a shot wide.

Bella was glad she had gotten him to chill. "Tell you what, I'd love to keep talking to you about this, but I'm done with the stitches, and you need to get back to training. I'll make a bet with you; by the time you come back from Iraq, you'll know exactly why I think that song makes a valid point. Do we have a deal?"

"There's no way. What do I get when I win?"

"Hmm... I hadn't actually thought of that. What do you want?" Bella started to get that queasy feeling in her stomach that indicated she was crossing a line. Her mouth and vagina seemed to be operating independently of her brain.

Edward was really curious to find out exactly why she thought he'd accept the song. Even more so, he wanted to see what was under those goose shit green scrubs of hers that she managed to rock like they were leather and lace.

"Dinner, with me, the first leave I have after I get back. Deal?"

Edward was sure she would say no, but he figured nothing ventured, nothing gained. It would be nice to have something to look forward to if she did say yes.

Ah, there it was, the start of a slippery slope. Bella knew that technically, since they were both enlisted, there was no rule against them dating. Still, her role was closer to that of a doctor than someone of an equal rank to the private, which meant dating between the two of them might be frowned upon. Life could be made difficult for both of them if they were seen as violating the spirit of the rules. Something told Bella, though, that she would regret it for an awfully long time if she didn't take a chance on this guy; she decided to go with it.

"Okay, Edward, and if I win, you detail my jeep, on a day after I take it off-roading." That seemed like a safe bet, not date-like, but she'd still get to see him again. Her truck did get awfully dirty when she took it on the trails in the state forest.

_Aw man, a chick that liked to go off-roading. What was hotter than that_? An immediate answer popped into his head, an image of her in a white t-shirt, soaking wet from the hose he turned on her while washing her jeep.

"I'll take the bet, Specialist Swan. Shake?" He held his hand out and locked his eyes onto hers, daring her to put her hand into his. He had to touch her at least once before leaving.

Feeling like she was practically hypnotized by those green eyes of his, she put her slender hand into his broader one. Immediately, a strange electric tingle shot up her wrist. Her eyes widened, and she could tell by the look on his face that he felt it, too. A crooked grin appeared on his face and she felt her thong dampen at the sight.

"I'll see you in around 12 months then, Specialist Swan." Edward slowly removed his hand from hers, missing the contact already as soon as their skin was no longer touching. He turned and limped out of the room before he made a fool of himself by mooning over her any longer.

Bella watched Private Cullen leave and then continued to stand there, feeling the memory of his hand on her flesh. She allowed herself a brief moment of fantasy time, picturing herself straddled across Edward's lap, him impaled inside of her, while he drove the Jeep through the rough, bouncy trails in the forest. That would be a visual she'd explore a bit further when she was next alone. For now it was business as usual, and she headed out the door to go take care of her next patient.

Edward tossed himself into his rack and dropped an arm over his eyes. As soon as his lids closed, all the shit he'd been trying to forget about started flashing through his mind, the poverty, the killing, the devastation on faces that should have been too young to feel it. It had been a rough day and Edward needed to get a way from it all.

He had arrived in Iraq very gung-ho and ready to teach the bastards a lesson about fucking with America. When faced with the actual people, though, seeing them live their lives like anyone else, it wasn't quite as easy to judge them all based on simple geography. Edward was one of the snipers included in the surveillance detail of al-Auja, Saddam Hussein's birthplace. Apparently, the name actually had something to do with all the whore houses in the village, and it seemed a fitting place for one such as Hussein to have been born.

Coalition forces had surrounded the little village with barbed wire and were carefully monitoring for any site of Hussein or other leaders of the former government. Watching through his scope, Edward had an eagle eye on the daily activities of the people. It wasn't like they all sat around plotting to over-throw the American government; they were too poor and busy for that. These villagers were only trying to make it through each day in a land where they had zero say in what went on and no unbiased source of news to even find out exactly what _was_going on.

Edward thought a lot about that conversation he had with Specialist Swan, and he had to admit, she was right. When your world was so small, be it either here or in gang-infested Detroit, you never got to see what was really out there. It was easy for someone to take advantage and become a "soldier" to those not given a chance to know what a real soldier was.

"Eddy boy, movie night in the rec tent. You coming?" It was Jasper, one of the other men assigned to the village. Jasper was a great guy; he and another man, Emmett, were the ones Edward hung out with the most during off hours. They shared similar thoughts about the war and also simply liked to cut loose and have fun once in a while. Emmett was in a heavy duty relationship with a girl back home, but Jasper had an unrequited crush on an actress he said he was saving himself for. Edward and Emmett were never quite sure if Jasper was serious when he said as soon as he got home from Iraq, he was heading to Hollywood to find Ashley Greene.

Normally, Edward would have been first in line to go hang with his buds, but he was feeling the need for some time to himself.

"Don't call me Eddy, fuckwad. I'm skipping the movie."

"Your loss, buddy boy. They're showing the new Ashley flick; hottest fucking chick on the planet, dude!"

Edward only grunted a goodbye and waited for Jasper to leave the tent. He could faintly hear the sounds of the movie starting up outside, but everything else was quiet. Once he was reasonably sure he would be undisturbed for a while, but he set about making the best of the solitude.

Reaching down to his foot locker, Edward grabbed his trusty little tub of Vaseline out from under his spare boots. Lying back on his cot, he took his pants off so he was wearing only his boxers and then he drew the blanket up over himself. The convenient pocket in the front of his shorts allowed Edward easy access to his jock and he lost no time in slathering it with the Vaseline. Lubrication taken care of, he laid back and closed his eyes.

_He's back in an exam room with Specialist Swan..._

_She's standing up, reaching for...who gives a fuck what...on a shelf over her head. Instead of scrubs, she's wearing a white lab coat like the doctors wore back home. Unlike the doctor's back home, she appears to be wearing only the lab coat and some sexy-ass thigh-high stockings with those lines up the back, like the pin up girls used to wear. He gets up from his chair and stands right behind her, close enough so that his pelvis is up against her ass, and hears a sharp intake of breath. The lines on her silk covered legs are a perfect map for his hands. Reaching down and starting at her ankles, he slowly runs his palms up over her calves and the backs of her thighs, just to where her coat ends. She turns her head and looks back at him, not upset at all about the liberty he is taking with her body. Her lids are heavy over her eyes, and her tongue moistens that luscious bottom lip. Her hands are no longer reaching for the shelf but clutching the desk for support as she tries not to move._

_He keeps one hand on her left thigh, while his other hand reaches around her body and draws her closer to him so her back is arched and resting on his chest. His hand then makes its way into her lab coat, right at the v that forms between the lapels. There is no shirt to impede his progress, just the lacy outline of a bra filled with a soft, firm tit. Reaching in further, his hand slides into the cup and palms the heavy weight resting there. He feels the nipple tighten against the center of his hand at the same moment a moan escapes her lips. Her head is thrown back and her arms are now wrapped around the back of his neck, giving him free access to the entire front of her body. He starts to gently knead her tit, capturing the nipple between two fingers and giving it a squeeze._

_His other hand is once again moving further up her leg and finally reaches the top of her stocking. The garter is tight against her thigh and he pulls it away from her skin a bit before letting the belt snap against her leg, increasing the pressure on her nipple with his other hand at the same time. She moans again, louder this time, and her ass starts to grind against his cock. His hand on her leg goes higher still, until it moves over her ass and feels the contour of the thong she is wearing. His hands are massaging the flesh they discovered, her skin warm and soft against his calloused palm. She's getting louder, each moan going straight to his cock as it strains to escape from his pants._

_He moves his hand down and forward until it is between her legs where she is hot and wet for him. Her pussy is waxed bare and smooth as satin. He slides his hand forward so that two fingers go on each side of her clit while another eases into her center. He feels her clench around his finger, and she's so tight he aches to get inside of her. Her juices are starting to flow down into his palm, showing that she is enjoying this as much as he is. He moves his hand slowly back and forth, the finger creating friction inside her while her pinched clit is moved along in time._

_His lips are against the spot on her neck, just below her ear, where he can feel her pulse. Inhaling her scent, he starts to nip his teeth lightly along her skin. Her ass grinds harder on him and her head turns so her lips can mash onto his in a tongue dueling kiss._

_The hand cupping her breast slides out of her bra and down to the button holding her coat closed. He opens her coat, causing it to hang apart, allowing him to finally see what it covered. Her bra and panties are deep, dark ocean blue and look amazing against her pale skin. The bra has a front closure and he brings his hand back up so he can open it. Her tits are free and are the most beautiful he has seen; two perfect mounds, begging to be caressed. Blush pink nipples, hard as diamonds, waiting for his mouth._

_He moves his arms now and turns her around so she is facing him. He makes quick work of the rest of her clothes till she is finally completely naked before him. After disrobing her, he picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist while their mouths meet again to tangle tongues and bite on lips. His hands hold her up under her ass, his fingers digging into her flesh. He brings her over to the exam table and sits her on the edge. Her upper body falls back, and she props herself up on her elbows, her tits jutting up toward the ceiling. His hands start moving up and down her body, touching everywhere: massaging and pinching and digging. He's rough and she loves it, begging him for more. With a slight lean forward, he is able to suck a tit into is mouth and tickle the nipple with his tongue. He moves from one breast to the other, driving her crazy._

_Moving down from her tits, he licks and kisses along her stomach, bending his knees till they hit the floor. His face is now level with her pussy, and he can see the moisture glistening on her; he licks it with his tongue. She tastes amazing; a flavor he can only describe as honeyed arousal. His tongue runs circles around her clit and then delves into her center to taste some more. Her entire body is writhing, and her moans are turning to whimpers and screams. She dropped her back onto the table and her hands are now clutching hard onto his shoulders. Eyes closed, she is clearly in ecstasy... and he did that for her._

_His tongue starts to move faster around her clit while he brings up one hand and moves the tip of a finger around her entrance. He teases her, slowly circling her hole and then putting just the end of his finger in before withdrawing it again. She's begging him now for more... more please, more!... as her pussy grinds his mouth and hand. He brings his other hand up and moves his thumb inside of her pussy. It's calloused from years of construction work and the friction drives her wild. His other hand starts to move down and back, a finger probing now at her back entrance, using her copious juices to moisten her rear passage. His finger slips in and she can't take anymore and explodes around him, her pussy clenching so tight on his thumb he swears he can feel her heart beat._

_Her pulsing slows down, and he stands up, quickly undoing his pants and letting them drop around his ankles. Her eyes are still closed, and she's in another world, basking from the intensity of the orgasm. He drives into her, filling her with a single thrust, pushing into her as hard as he can—their bodies slapping together—his cock balls deep into the softest, tightest pussy he's ever felt. He is still for a moment to enjoy the sensation and then starts moving his hips further against her core, touching her womb with the tip of his cock. The warmth and tightness nearly unman him with that first thrust, and he has to concentrate to not have it end too soon. Her eyes are open now, and she's watching where their bodies are joined, her hands pinching her nipples and crushing her tits. Her back arches, and the angle inside of her changes so he is brought in deeper still._

_He starts to thrust, slowly drawing out almost all the way and then jack hammering in, making her scream with pleasure each time. It's the most amazing fucking he's ever experienced, and he doesn't ever want it to end, but he feels that tingle in his balls signaling his coming release. His hands grab at her hips pulling her further onto him with each of his thrusts. He can tell she is close and grabs one of her hands away from a tit so that he can take it and pinch the nipple tight between his own fingers. They both fall over the edge, roaring at the strength of the release, unable to speak any words. Her tight, throbbing center is milking him of every drop, and her hands are now clutching the arm he has over her chest._

_He allows his upper body to fall forward on top of her, his mouth lined up with her breast, his tongue coming out to give her nipple lazy licks as their bodies recover._

Edward felt a final shudder slip through his body and opened his eyes. He grabbed a towel to give himself a quick cleanup before tucking his jock back into the boxers. The fantasies of Specialist Swan gave him the most intense fucking orgasms he'd ever had while jacking himself off, and he couldn't even imagine what it would be like to fuck her for real. He had a feeling, though, that if he did ever see her again, it may be more than just sex between them. He vowed to do all he could to make sure he was able to take that chance.

It had been a little over a year since Bella had given Private Cullen his stitches. Not a day had gone by since then that she didn't think of him and wonder how he was doing. Some kind of bond had formed between them during their brief time together. She didn't bother to question it; the why of the connection didn't matter. All she knew was that the closer his return date came, the greater her anticipation grew.

On this particular day, Bella was working on stocking supplies from the packages that the truck had delivered. It was heavy work as she moved the boxes from the drop off and took them into the closet before loading the shelves. Her hair was a sweaty mess on top of her head, and her face was beet red from exertion. Taking a break, she headed outside to get some fresh air and cool down a bit. And there he was—Private Cullen—looking much the same as he did all those months ago, other than around his eyes which had definitely aged a bit. Still, that shit-eating, crooked grin was just as cocky today as it had been that first day. Her hot girl down below perked right up, practically singing for joy that the end of her dry spell might actually be in sight. Bella hadn't been able to get interested in anyone else since meeting Edward, and her lower nubbins were not pleased.

Of course, Bella's excitement at seeing Private Cullen was tempered a bit when she realized he was pretty much catching her at her worst. Still, the look on his face indicated he didn't mind, which made her feel free to just let it go. She felt a grin of her own stretch her mouth wider than it had in a while.

"Specialist Swan, I've come to make arrangements to wash your Jeep. Gone off-roading recently?" Edward knew he had a lame-ass grin on his face, but he couldn't help how damn happy he was to see her again. She looked so fucking sexy all mussed up, too; just how he pictured her looking after a night with him.

"So, I won the bet after all?" Bella couldn't help but rub it in a little.

"Yeah, you did. Maybe, even though I lost, you'll let me tell you about it over dinner?"

Memories of his time in Iraq zipped through his mind as he thought of discussing them with Specialist Swan… damn, he wondered when it would be okay to call her by her first name… which he didn't even know. He took a good look at her ID badge—_Isabella_.

"I'd like that, Private Cullen. I'd like that a lot."

Bella noticed that he was looking a bit more serious now; how ever he had learned about the meaning of the song, it must not have been pleasant. While there was a definite sexual attraction between them, she had a really good feeling that there was the potential for quite a bit more than that. Dinner would just be the start.

"I never really introduced myself to you; I'm Edward Cullen."

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella."


End file.
